Randomly Random
by x-Audiya-x
Summary: A collection of stupid fanfics I wrote whilst on my ADD medicine, which makes me hyper or I was really bored
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  
Rookie: Why do they canadians have round bacon  
  
Kurama: ::looks up from book:: Maybe they wanted to be different?  
  
Rookie: Well if they wanted to be different they just have to wear their underwear on their head and they would be all set!  
  
Kurama: 0_o..ookay  
  
Rookie: ^.^  
  
Yusuke: ::walks in:: Hello  
  
Rookie: ::attacks him:: Howdy there hows your mom? Mine is good, she isnt here leave a message at the beep, BEEEP. Why do they say that I mean don't you leave it after the BEEEP?  
  
Yusuke: 0_o..uh..sure…  
  
Rookie: ::jumps off onto the fish tank and starts to river stomp::  
  
Kurama: I didn't know you could do that..  
  
Rookie: ::is behind him:: do what?  
  
Kurama: AHH ::flies into the ceiling, hits head, comes down:: ow @.@  
  
Kuwabara: ::walks in:: Hey guys ::is hit with random piece of ceiling:: @.@ YATZEE!  
  
Hiei: ::is sitting on the windowseal:: you scare me onna  
  
Rookie: Well its not my fault that the civil war created comas!  
  
Hiei: 0_o  
  
Karasu: ::walks in wearing bright green jumpsuit:: Look! Im a lime flavored popcicle! Kurama must love me now!  
  
Yusuke: Why would he love you, he likes roses, not limes  
  
Karasu: Well the CIA told me that limes and roses are the same things in the 67th dimension, so screw you! ::dances around kurama throwing ice cubes at him::  


Kurama: What the- ::is hit in the eye:: ow X.o why do you people have to be so violent?  
  
Rookie: Its raining lalalal yay for rain, lets light stuff on fire, Kurama is that a whig?  
  
Kurama: 0_o I thought your medicine was supposed to prevent your ADD…not enhance it  
  
Rookie: Well they said it might have side effects  
  
Yusuke: Yeah just a LITTLE  
  
Rookie: And they want to double it too!  
  
All: o.o NOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Rookie: YES FEAR THE RAINDROPS THEY HOLD YOUR EVERLASTING DOOM IN THEIR RANCH DRESSING BOTTLES!  
  
All: 0_o

  
Karasu: ::runs to freezer:: MUST HAVE ICE CUBES! ::hits fridge:: @.@  
  
Kurama: Well that got rid of him…..  
  
Yusuke: ::sits on the table::  
  
Rookie: GET OFF THE TABLE IT'S A BOMB! ::hides behind the cough::  
  
Yusuke:…okay   
  
-Coffee table explodes and it starts raining cream puffs-  
  
Hiei: CCCCCCRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEAAAAAMMMM PPPPPPPUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSS! ::gobbles cream puffs::  
  
Kurama: 0_o isnt this american food?…Rookie..

  
Rookie: I cooked him dinner .  
  
Kurama: You cooked him cream puffs?  
  
Rookie: ARE YOU RACIST AGAISNT MY CREAM PUFFS!!! BECAUSE IF YOU ARE IM TELLING MY MOMMY!  
  
Kurama: 0_o ::goes youko:: Cream puffs are not a race, baby  
  
Rookie: THEY ARE TOO! Did you just call me baby..  
  
Youko: Yes..  
  
Rookie: 0_o ::is hit in the eye with a cream puff:: X.o AHH  
  
Yusuke: ::pats her on the head:: we need to get you to a doctor….or an asylum .  
  
Rookie: HOW DARE YOU! ::pulls out staple gun named Federa and shoots staples at Yusuke and staples him to the wall::  
  
Yusuke: 0_0…this could be used for sexual things  
  
Kurama:..hm..youd have to be really into painful sex…

  
Rookie: 0_o ::shakes fist at sky:: WHY HAVE YOU BETRAYED ME ALL MIGHTY CREAM PUFF GODS!  
  
Hiei: ::has cream puffy ness on his face:: ^.^  
  
Rookie: Um Hiei you have a little jizz on your face there..

  
Hiei: ::wipes face off:..0_0 ::Growls::  
  
Rookie: SAVE ME OH TRAFFIC GODS!  
  
Traffic Gods: ::drops a Lamborghini on Hiei::  
  
Hiei: @.@  
  
Rookie: 0_0 MY DREAM CAR!

  
TG: NO YOU MAY NOT HAVE OUR CAR! COME THADDUS!  


Thaddus: But dad  
  
TG: NO NOW DO YOUR HOMEWORK!  
  
Thaddus: 0_o…..kay  
  
Kurama:….odd ::whips hair around::  
  
Rookie: NOO ITS EVIL I SAY EVIL! OOOOH its soft ::Braids his hair::  
  
Kurama: 0_0  
  
Yusuke: A little help here  
  
Hiei: ::gets up::  
  
Rookie: I DIDN'T DO IT, IT WAS THE EASTER LOBSTER HE DID IT I SWEAR!  
  
Hiei: ::eyes go crimson::  
  
Rookie: 0_0 uh uh uh uh uh….AHHHH THE GREAT MIGRATION OF 86' HAS COME FOR ME RUN FOR YOUR COVERED WAGONS!  
  
All: 0_o  
  
Rookie: ::runs into kitchen and grabs coffee maker::   
  
All: ::walk into kitchen::  
  
Rookie: Back off, I have coffee beans!  
  
Kurama:..you are insane  
  
Rookie: ::puts coffee beans into coffee maker and shoots them at him::  
  
Kurama: 0_0 ::dodges:: HAHA ^.^ ::is hit with the coffee maker::  
  
Rookie: ::loads stapler with coffee beans:: back off penguin! I have coffee beans and Im not afraid to use them  
  
Hiei: I am not a penguin

  
Rookie: DON'T DEFY ME!  
  
Hiei: ::laughs like invader zim:: Now I shall show you my true power! ::loads other stapler gun with fruit::  
  
Rookie: Now we must face eachother, turn around and walk forty paces and then turn and shoot!  
  
Hiei: Fine  
  
-face eachother-  
  
Rookie: ::kisses his nose:: ^.^ nyaha  
  
Hiei:…baka kyuuketsuki  
  
-both turn around-  
  
Rookie: one two ::steps on ice cube and slides into the kitchen counter:: @.@  
  
Hiei: ::turns around to watch and laugh, runs into screen door:: @.@  
  
Rookie: uh..72! ::fires::  
  
Hiei: ::Gets hit in the eye:: X.O ::fires::  
  
Rookie: ::dodges and apple and is hit the boob with a bana:: 0_0! ::fires at Hiei::  
  
-Kenshin walks in-  
  
Kenshin: Oro? ::is hit in the groin with a stapler:: 0_0  
  
Rookie: 0_0 Guess I forgot one ::runs over to kenshin:: You okay! ::huggles him::  
  
Kenshin: ::in hamtaro voice:: I'll be fine ::Gasp::  
  
Hiei: ::growls and fires:::  
  
Rookie: ::Gets hit in the head with an apple::  
  
Hiei: ::throws kenshin into the fridge and locks him in:: Hn..  


Rookie: 0_o  
  
-In fridge-  
  
Kenshin: ::blinks:: Oro?  
  
Sushi: Hello wanna see my rolls?  
  
Kenshin: 0_o  
  
-in the kitchen-  
  
Rookie: Why did you do that?  
  
Hiei: …::shoots a grape at her::  
  
Rookie: ::stapler is hit::  
  
Stapler: ::flies into Kurama's room::  
  
Rookie: NOO FEDERA! ::runs after her stapler::  
  
Hiei: ::follows::  
  
Rookie: COME BACK! ::runs into Kurama's door:: @.@  
  
Hiei: ::sees her and laughs:: baka kyuuketsuki  
  
Rookie: ::opens door and pulls Hiei in::  
  
Hiei: ::flies into fan:: @.@   
  
Rookie: 0_o ::walks away..into the closet door:: X.x  
  
Hiei: ::Falls onto bed swirly eyed:: you have a things with doors don't you?  
  
Rookie: No they step infront of me…. ::opens closet door:: 0_0  
  
Hiei: ::follows her and looks over her shoulder:: 0_0  
  
Rookie: He has a lot of pink ::throws out random clothes::  
  
Hiei: ::thong lands on his head:: 0_0 ::burns it:: AHH MY HAIR IS ON FIRE! ::runs in circles::  
  
Rookie: Baka ::throws orange juice on him::  


Hiei: o.o…-_-  
  
Rookie: ::pulls out blow up doll with blindfold and hand cuffs:: 0_o wow don't want to know whats been in there  
  
Hiei: 0_o   
  
Rookie: ::pulls out whip and fuzzy hand cuffs and tassles:: o.o dominatrix…  
  
Hiei: ::twitches::  
  
Rookie: ::finds stapler:: aha ^.^  
  
Hiei:……::smirks::  
  
Rookie: What? ::looks at stapler:: o.o ::screams and throws stapler out of the window::  
  
Stapler: ::flies and staples random cat to a tree::  
  
Cat: o.o meow  
  
Rookie: ::twitches at the sigh of….::  
  
Readers:……  
  
Rookie: A HALF EATEN COOKIE!  
  
Readers: ::anime fall::  
  
Kurama: ::Walks in:: what are you doing ::Sees stuff:: 0_0 ::major blush::  
  
Rookie: ::Blushes:: So..how about them' yankees?  
  
Kurama: whats a yankee?  
  
Rookie: T.T ::jumps out of window::  
  
Hiei: ::follows::  
  
Kurama: ::closes window and goes over to his doll and strokes her hair:: Did they hurt you my love?  


Doll: No, but she stole my cookie!  
  
Kurama: We will get revenge ::evil laugh::  
  
Doll: ::Evil laugh, pops:: X.x  
  
Kurama: o.o…  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-x-End Sir-x-


	2. Robbing the President

  
  
Rookie: Woho lets go rob someone!  
  
Hiei: Hn, sure  
  
Kurama: Why are we robbing someone?  
  
Rookie: Because I feel like it  
  
Karasu: Ill help  
  
Kurama: o.o  
  
Karasu: Hello my pretty   
  
Kurama: ::backs away::  
  
Hiei: Baka  
  
Rookie: Lets go!  
  
And so the four set out and ended up jacking a hot air balloon and went to washing D.C to rob the president  
  
Rookie: Alright, we need to get over this wall  
  
Karasu: I can blow it up  
  
All but Karasu: NO!  
  
Rookie: We have to scale the wall! ::Gets out a rope and ties a lizard to it and throws it over::  
  
Lizard: O.O EEP ::head gets stuck in a hole::  
  
Rookie: Lets climb over it! ::scales the wall::  
  
Karasu: ::follows her:: Why couldn't you be wearing a skirt?  
  
Rookie: O.O ::Slaps him:: you like kurama!  
  
Karasu: o.o…yes, but you could just be a toy…  
  
Rookie: O.O…..ew..  
  
Kurama: ::goes up after karasu::  
  
All: ::jump off the wall onto the other side::  
  
Kurama: Where's Hiei?  
  
Hiei: ::walks through the front gate::  
  
Kurama/Karasu: ::glare at Rookie::  
  
Rookie: Ehehe ::sweatdrop::  
  
Hiei: Bakas  
  
Then about abajillion guard dogs come and attack them  
  
Karasu: Can I blow them up now?  
  
All: NO!  
  
Karasu: ::Twitches:: Okay  
  
Hiei: ::Takes out his sword::  
  
Kurama: ::pulls out his rose whip:: Theres to many!  
  
Karasu: May I see your "other" rose whip ::smirks::  
  
Kurama: O.O  
  
Hiei: ::Facefaults::  
  
Rookie: O.o..ew…::whistles::  
  
Kurama: You cant whistle  
  
Rookie: Oh yeah…  
  
Dogs: ::Get closer::  
  
Rookie: Well we're screwed  
  
Karasu: Not really ::pulls out a gun::  
  
Kurama: O.o  
  
Karasu: ::Fires::  
  
Gun: ::shoots bubbles::  
  
Dogs: RETREAT! ::run away, then fall into a large portal with justin timberlake::  
  
Hiei: you have an obsession with random holes appearing don't you?  
  
Rookie:   
  
So they snuck up to the front door and decided to go through the window  
  
Kurama: Are you sure there isnt a gate we can just walk into?  
  
Rookie: I don't think so, hey Karasu, go walk through that wall over there  
  
Karasu: Okay ::walks into wall about 3 times:: I don't think that the queen is very happy with the eggplants ::Falls over::  
  
All: ::sweatdrop::  
  
Rookie: ::goes over to Karasu and pulls out a plate of never ending spaghetti out of his pants::  
  
Kurama/Hiei: O.O  
  
Rookie: ::ties spaghetti noodles to Kurama and Hiei's waste:: Alright lets go! ::walks through the door::  
  
Hiei: What the hell is the spaghetti for?  
  
Rookie: I don't know  
  
Hiei/Kurama: ::anime fall::  
  
And so they walk through the halls going from room to room  
  
Kurama: ::opens random door::  
  
Alladin: Now lets see whats behind door number one!  
  
All: O.o..  
  
Alladin: ::looks through the door:: Well its seems you've won a life time supply of diapers, for when you have children ma'am!  
  
Kurama: O.o..excuse me?!  
  
Hiei/Rookie: ::Fall over laughing::  
  
Alladin: o.o..uh anywho lets see whats behind door number 2 ::opens the door, shuts it quickly::  
  
Rookie: Whats behind the door?   
  
Alladin: Nothing, nothing at all ::shifty eyes::  
  
Rookie: Let me see!  
  
Alladin: Never!  
  
Rookie: ::pulls out a croquet mallet and whacks alladin in the head with it:: Muahahaahaha!  
  
Alladin: ::falls over::  
  
Outside  
  
Karasu: ::wakes up:: ow my head, he where'd did my sugar pie go?  
  
Telemarketer: Hello sir, would you like your roof painted?  
  
Karasu: Um..no?  
  
Telemarketer: Now I can never pay for mothers operation! ::dies::  
  
Karasu: O.o  
  
Penguin: May I personalize your weather?  
  
Karasu:..Nani?!  
  
Penguin: Fine I see how it is, its because Im black isnt it!  
  
Karasu: O.o ::runs into the house::  
  
Inside the round office place thing  
  
Rookie: ::playing golf on the desk:: SIX! ::whacks ball::  
  
Ball: ::hits Hiei in the eye::  
  
Hiei: X.O ONNA!  
  
Rookie: O.O EEP ::runs from Hiei::  
  
Kurama: SHINEY! ::goes youko:: O.o ::is amazed at the shiney pen::  
  
Rookie: ::runs into Kurama::   
  
Hiei: ::Trips over rookie and runs smack into a file cabinet:: I CUT DOWN THE CHERRY TREE! ::Falls over::  
  
Rookie/Kurama: O.O  
  
Rookie: Oops  
  
Karasu: ::comes running into the office:: THE SWEEDISH ARE COMING THE SWEEDISH ARE COMING! ::trips over Hiei and lands on the flagpole in the wrong way:: O.O…my grenades and bottle rocket ::Falls over twitching::   
  
Kurama: Cause accidents much?  
  
Rookie: um..no   
  
President: ::walks in:: What in the four tornados of world war 7 is going on here?  
  
Rookie: Um…nothing?  
  
President: Okay ::walks out::  
  
All: ::Sweatdrop::  
  
Then a heard of rabid sponges attack covering everything in water  
  
Kurama: ::grabs Hiei and starts surfing on a table cloth:: WOHO!  
  
Rookie: ::surfing on Karasu:: YEAH!  
  
Then they surfed out of the white house, and soon the president came out and wanted them arrested  
  
Karasu: Can I blow it up now?  
  
All: YES!  
  
Karasu: YAY! ::blows up the white house::  
  
Rookie: Hey you know what I noticed…  
  
Kurama: What?  
  
Rookie: We didn't get anything  
  
All: ::anime fall::  
  
Hiei: ::waking up:: alright, who slammed me into the damn file holder thing::  
  
All: Uh..that guy ::points to a coca-cola truck::  
  
Hiei: DIE! ::chases after the truck::  
  
All: ::sweatdrop::  
  
END!  
  
Kurama: ::playing with shiney pen he stole:: Shiney!! 


	3. Stupidity

I wrote this awhile ago when I was a bit..buzzed . I changed my name to Nocturnal in this fic, people are thinking rookie is a different person, buts its me, FWAHAHHA  
  
Minna: 0o  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nocturnal: NYAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
All: O.o  
  
Kuwabara: O…kay ::backs away slowly::  
  
Nocturnal: YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE! ::locks him in a fish tank full of salad bowls::  
  
All: o.o  
  
Nocturnal: Yay this shall be random like the apple in my pie  
  
Karasu: PIE!

Nocturnal: NEVER! ::throws an egg at him::  
  
Karasu: ::is hit in the eye:: X.o I feel the burn!  
  
All: O.o  
  
Nocturnal: Well slap my biscuit and fry me an onion ring!  
  
Yusuke: ::slaps her ass::

Nocturnal: O.O ::hisses and claws him::  
  
Yusuke: O.o gah! ::falls into randomly placed floating sushi bar and floats away::  
  
Karasu:…You've lost it…  
  
Kurama: Did she ever have it…  
  
Karasu: Well..not with me  
  
All: 00  
  
Hiei: ::comes out in a space outfit:: Does this make me look fat?  
  
Nocturnal: EVIL! ::pulls out a microwave:: FEAR IT! BREATH IT! BATHE IT!  
  
Hiei: ::throws water on it::  
  
Microwave: MY ARCH FOE! ::goes all electricuty::  
  
Nocturnal: o.o OYSTERS! ::throws microwave at Kurama::  
  
Kurama: o.o challupa! ::throws it at Karasu::  
  
Karasu: Taco! ::throws it back to Nocturnal::  
  
Nocturnal: o.o pot pie! ::throws it at Kurama::  
  
Kurama: uh uh uh ::microwave explodes:: -- ::goes youko::  
  
All: O.O  
  
Hiei: ::jumps on the table and uses a brush for a microphone:: YOU AND ME BABY AINT NOTHING BUT MAMALS SO LETS DO IT LIKE THEY DO ON THE DISCOVERY CHANNEL GETTING HO- ::is hit by a clan of migrating sea lions:: .  
  
Karasu: FEAR MY POWER! ::throws bucket of water at Kurama::  
  
Kurama: ::is hit:: . well that dun messed up mah hair ::falls over::  
  
Nocturnal: ::jumps in a barbie jeep with a turtle:: WOHO ::drives around in circles::  
  
Yusuke: ::comes back covered in butter:: -- damn ducks  
  
Kuwabara: ::from fish tank:: what happened to you?

Yusuke: the ducks thought I was bread so they buttered me  
  
Kuwabara: ::is hit with a spork:: .  
  
Spork: NO TALKING UNTIL THE VILLAGE ELDER SKIPS TO HER LOU DOWN TO THE BRITISH TEA COMPANY TO TAKE OVER THE SALAD FORKS BEFORE THEY STEAL OUR POPCICLETTES!   
  
All: O.o  
  
Hiei: ::Gets up:: My head…what in the-::it hit by a barbie jeep::  
  
Nocturnal: RUN AWAY JEEP!   
  
Kurama: Im leaving now  
  
Karasu: ::pounces on Kurama:: DON'T LEAVE ME I AM VENGANCE I AM THE NIGHT I AM…  
  
Kurama:…  
  
Karasu: PEPTOBISMOL! ::gets up on the table with tapshoes, a cane and a top hat:: Heart burn, indigestion, stomach ache, diarrhea, go peptobismol! ::starts tapdancing with an acorn::  
  
Kurama: ::anime fall::  
  
Hiei/Nocturnal: ::in the jeep:: IM A BARBIE GIRL IN A BARBIE WORLD!  
  
Yusuke:…Im scarred now ::hops onto a unicorn:: RIDE LIKE THE BULLSEYE WIND! ::gallops off into the telephone pole:: . ::falls over::  
  
Shizuru: ::comes in::….what the hell are you doing!   
  
All: uh…  
  
Nocturnal: WEEEEEEEE ::runs into shizuru:: X.x  
  
Shizuru: ::falls onto a plate of spaghetti:: x.x  
  
Kayko: ::walks in:: what…..  
  
Karasu: ::brakes table from tapdancing:: AHH IT'S A CONSPIRACY! ::jumps onto kayko::  
  
Kayko: 00 uhh..  
  
Botan: ::walks in and starts singing:: I wanna be your man!  
  
Kayko: 00 ::hits everyone in the head with a lemon:: I KNOW YOU WANT ME LUCKY CHARMS, THEIR MAGICALLY DELICIOUS! ::runs away::  
  
All: X.x  
  
Shizuru: ::wakes up:: Oi, I need a cig ::walks out::  
  
Kurama:….::grabs Nocturnal out of the jeep and puts her on the counter::   
  
Nocturnal: May I take your order?  
  
Kurama: I want a taco  
  
Nocturnal: This is pizza hut you moronKurama: Whats a pizza? Speaking off…whats a taco  
  
Nocturnal: T.T ::hands him a rabbit:: no refunds  
  
Hiei: ::Attacks Kurama:: GET OFF!  
  
Nocturnal: aw   
  
Hiei: That's my bunny wabbit!   
  
Nocturnal: T.T ::anime fall::  
  
Kurama: ::whips him with his tail::  
  
Hiei: ::sneezes:: DAMN YOU AND YOUR UNCLEAN BLOW UP DOLL!  
  
Kurama: You found Gina?!?!  
  
All: 00

Kurama:….ehehhe :::sweatdrop::  
  
Yusuke: ::comes in swinging on a vine:: GEORGE OF THE BUGLE HORN!   
  
Kurama: What a pretty flower ::picks flower off of Yusuke's vine and puts it in Nocturnals hair:: It makes you look taller  
  
Nocturnal: 0o  
  
Yusuke: ::Flies into the fridge:: .  
  
Hiei: ::petting the bunny:: .  
  
Bunny: ::Attacks Hiei::  
  
Hiei: GAH FOODLE DOODLE WHY HAVE YOU BETRAYED ME!  
  
Bunny: because you stole my apple sauce!  
  
Hiei: I did not that was…uh…whats apple sauce?  
  
Bunny: -- ::is hit with a tractor:: X.x  
  
Hiei: Thanks bob the builder!  
  
Bob: no problem! ::chugs away::

All: O.o  
  
Karasu: Ive always wanted to be a pole dancer  
  
All: O.o  
  
Karasu: What?   
  
All: ::back away::  
  
Kurama: ::ties Nocturnal up and begins to decorate her with sporks and random objects::  
  
Nocturnal: Untie me! ::mouth gets taped:: 00 mmmmmmmgmmm!  
  
Kurama: Whats that? You want to have sex with Kuwabara?  
  
Nocturnal: 00 ::shakes head violently::  
  
Kurama: Oh… you want to become a dominatrix?

Hiei: HEY! That's my job!  
  
Kurama: 00  
  
Nocturnal: ::Drools at the thought::  
  
Kurama: ::falls over and twitches::   
  
Nocturnal: ::takes off tape and smacks him with a bowling ball::  
  
Kurama: .  
  
Hiei: ::steals jeep and piles everybody on and rides into the sunset:: Farewell cruel world! ::runs into randomly placed brick wall::   
  
All: X.x  
END


	4. I was really hyper, short and stupid

This seriously has no point I just had seven popcicles made fully of sugar..on with it  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
x-It was a lovely day at Kurama's house and everyone was bored as all hell-x  
  
Kurama: Why are we always at my house

Yusuke: Because if the egos ever find out I have their queen they will steal her back from me!!  
  
Minna: 00  
  
Hiei: Well that's not as bad when the teacup of arabia finds me because I had sex with his son!!  
  
Minna: 00-er  
  
Nocturnal: HOLE JUAN VALDEZES!  
  
Kuwabara: STOP LOOKING AT ME I KNOW YOU WANT MY POPTART!  
  
Kurama: Lets go pick ham from the trees and dress it in little pants!  
  
Minna: OKAY!  
  
X-So they all wander to go to the ham picking trees-x  
  
Kuwabara: ::is hit with a cow:: DAMN IT WHO THREW THAT?!  
  
Spongebob: I DID YOU LOLLYGAGGER!  
  
Kuwabara: Only on the weekends!  
  
Nocturnal: OH MY GOD IT'S A BOX!

Minna: ::Screams::

Yusuke: ::pokes it:: OH NO I THINK THAT'S THE BOX THAT MURDERED MY UNCLE MURDLE!  
  
Kuwabara: No I looked at her  
  
Kurama: Well don't go blaming the mormons for their damned loved of stringed squirrel

Hiei: I don't want to look at this thing anymore! ::sprays viagra on it::  
  
Box: IM GROWING! ::pops::Yusuke: Would you undo my zipper please?  
  
Nocturnal: 00 ::hugs Hiei::  
  
Hiei: GET OFF I WANT KUWABARA!  
  
Kuwabara: EWWW SHORTY IS A LESBIAN!  
  
Minna: 00  
  
Kuwabara: I got a sex change  
  
Yusuke: Where are your boobs?  
  
Kuwabara: Kurama ate them  
  
Minna: 0o  
  
Hiei: ::hits kurama with a metal stick:: and you didn't save me any!  
  
Nocturnal: YOU ALL HAVE LOONEY BOOTIES! ::lights them on fire::  
  
Kurama: ::runs around on fire:: NOOOO MY NOODLES!  
  
Yusuke: ::Eats the fire::  
  
Random hobo: OH LOOK A FIRE PLACE! ::Steals Yusuke::  
  
Kuwabara: ::flies away:: WEEEE  
  
Nocturnal: HOLY FLAMMING ACORNS BATMAN!  
  
Kurama: WHAT IS IT BARNICLE BOY?  
  
Nocturnal: I HAVE BINGO!  
  
Kurama: DAMN YOU DISCORDIA!  
  
Nocturnal: YOU CANT DAMN ME!  
  
Kurama: WATCH ME! ::hands her a lamb:: may your corn grow!  
  
Nocturnal: NOOOOOO!  
  
Hiei: ::dancing with a tree:: shake that ghetto ass!  
  
Minna: 00  
  
Nocturnal: DAMN IT I LOST MY BATTLE SHIP!  
  
Kurama: You can barrow mine  
  
Nocturnal: 0o OH MY GOD LOOKS IT'S THE EVIL BUBBLE!  
  
Kurama: WHERE?! ::Falls into a blender:: x.x  
  
Hiei: KURAMA SMOOTHIE!  
  
Nocturnal: NOO! ::takes Kurama out of blender::  
  
Blender: What up yo'!  
  
Minna: 00  
  
Hiei: HOLY CRUMPETS IN A TEA BAG ITS TIME FOR AMERICAN IDOL!

Minna: ::all run to watch american Idol::  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxENDxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
